Dealing with Gilbert Nightray
by Ozlice101
Summary: Oz's father dies in an attack from the headhunter, and none other than Gilbert Nightray becomes his new father. Rated T for possible swearing in later chapters.
1. The Adoption

_**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING.**_

Oz sat down at the breakfast table at the Rainsworth mansion. The only other two that where there were his Uncle Oscar and his valet, Gilbert. The two were having a conversation, using fragmented language that he couldn't decipher. Noticing that Oz had showed up, Gilbert and Uncle Oscar turned to the blond, a serious look on their faces.

"We have something we need to discuss with you." Gilbert said, folding his hands on top of the table.

"What is it?" Oz asked.

Uncle Oscar informed him. "Pandora has informed us that something has happened to your father."

Oz immediately froze. Something had happened to his father? What was it? Was he alive? Those simple words brought back horrible memories from his past. The loneliness of being without Gil, the pain of knowing he wasn't wanted, and, above all, what he had said to him. _'He should have never been born.'_

"Oz!" Gilbert called his master's name, snapping him out of his trance.

"Oh, sorry." The boy apologized, refocusing on the conversation. "Go on."

Gilbert gave him a worried look, but Uncle Oscar continued. "I'm sorry, but he's dead."

The news caused Oz's mind to deadpan. His thoughts were suddenly absent and his mind grew numb. His bangs fell in front of his eyes, hiding hiding them from veiw. "How?" He asked, his voice void of feeling.

His valet's expression grew even more concerned. "We don't know all the details." The raven-haired man explained with a hesitant tone. "But it appears it was caused by the head hunter."

"But I thought he only attacked members of the Nightray household." Oz said blankly.

"That's what we thought. However, this incident shows that we were wrong."

"Which brings us to our next point." Said Uncle Oscar. Oz looked up at him, his eyes a dull green, missing their usual emerald brightness. "As you know, technically your coming of age ceremony was not completed, and you are still a minor." Oz nodded telling him to continue.

"So, we were looking for someone to act as a kind of surrogate parent to you." He patted Gilbert's back. "I believe that the best person for that would be Gil here."

Oz questioned, "But what about you Uncle Oscar? You've always been like a second father to me."

He nodded. "Yes, i'm aware of that. If something were to happen to me though, where would that leave you? You're with Gilbert more than with me, and i'd feel better if I knew you were with a responsible adult."

The blond glanced at his valet, who was cautiously watching the boy's every move, ready to spring into action if his emotional state went south. "I suppose that makes sense..." He stared at Gil for awhile, showing no hint of feeling. Finally he sighed, the emerald glow returning to his eyes, though Gilbert could tell it was fake. "Sure! Having Gil for a father would be fun."

Uncle Oscar smiled. He patted Gil's shoulder twice and winked at the raven-haired man before walking away. '_Keep him safe.'_

Gil looked at the table, smiling slightly as well. _'I will.'_

_Sorry for the short chapter! This was a good place to cut it off. For another chapter, I need 2 reviews. Until next time!_


	2. Next Day

_**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING.**_

_Sorry for another short chapter, but the story needs to start out kinda slow._

Oz was woken up when he heard a loud knock at his door. He sat up groggily and stared at the door, willing the harsh noise to go away.

"Time to get up!" A voice yelled from behind the piece of wood, followed by another sharp rap on the surface.

"Okay!" Oz yelled back the best he could with his dry throat, silencing the knocking. He sighed and laid back down for a moment while he really woke up. A minute later he was laying across the couch in the living room, trying to catch a few more Zs while Gilbert finished breakfast.

When Gil was done he called his new son's name, getting no response. He placed down the food he'd made and allowed Alice to start eating, going in search of the blond.

"Oz?" He called again as he peeked into the living room, seeing the boy's hair hanging over the armrest of the couch. Gil walked around the furniture and looked at Oz's face. He smiled at the cute expression he had, then shook his shoulder gently.

The blond's eyes opened slowly, wandering upwards until they found the raven-haired man's face. He gave a small smile and stretched his arms above his head. "What?" He yawned.

"Breakfast."

He nodded, getting off of the couch with the help of his new father. They both walked to the kitchen, where Alice was devouring her food ravenously. Oz silently ate his breakfast, wondering if they had told Alice yet about the adoption.

When he was finished he asked, "Gil, does Alice..?"

Gilbert replied, "Yes, she knows. I have a bruise on the back of my head to prove it."

"Haha." Oz laughed, imagining Alice punching him.

Gil got up to start washing the dishes. He asked, "So, what do you want to do? Our next assignment won't be for a few days."

"Dunno." The blond yawned. "I'm still tired."

"I can see that."

Oz gave him a sleepy smile, his eyes half shut. He stood and announced, "Well, I don't know about you, but i'm going back to bed."

Apparently bed meant couch, because when Gil was finished with the dishes he walked into the living room only to find his new tenant passed out on the piece of furniture like before. He shook his head, a small smile tugging at his lips. Careful not to wake him, Gil picked up his legs, sat down, then rested them in his lap.

For the next few hours, Gil and Alice watched tv. At one point they began fighting over the remote, accidentally waking Oz up in the process. The blond opened his eyes, gazing at Gilbert's expression. It was angry.

Not realizing he was fighting with a certain brunette, Oz turned on his side and snuggled in close to the raven-haired man. _'Don't be angry.'_ He thought as Gil looked down at him. To his relief, Gil smiled and ruffled his hair.

"Morning sleepyhead." He whispered.

"Mn." Replied Oz. He stretched, careful to not kick Gilbert in the face.

Alice whined, "I'm bored!" She slumped in her seat, pouting.

"I am a little bit too." He told his chain, then turned to his surrogate father. "Wanna go to the park?"

"Sure." Gilbert said.

_K, done with this chapter, If anyone wants something specific to happen at the park, let me know! I'll definitely put it in! For another chapter, 5 reviews are required. Bye!_


	3. Park

_**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING**_

_Here's the next chapter! Sorry it took awhile, mental block. Just so everyone knows, 'off button' is a term my family uses for someone's tickle spot, where they are basically helpless once you find !_

The ride to the park was short and anything but quite; Oz excitedly jabbered about everything he wanted to do while they were there, thinking of endless possibilities. Once there, the trio wandered to the train trolley. As the train went round the park, they got a nice little tour of it's layout.

Oz declared that they play a game of tennis first, Gilbert happily complying. Alice, obviously, hadn't played before, so the boys had to teach her. She got the hang of it quickly, allowing them to start a game, teens to adult.

Gilbert won by a long shot, and in a pretty humorous way. It was funny to watch the two scamper around, trying to get in the path of the ball before it hit the ground.

After the tennis game Oz dragged Gilbert over to the swings. He and Alice had a contest to see who could swing highest, and after some debate Oz won. They were both swinging so high it seemed possible that they would flip over the pole the swings were attached to. When Gil suggested they move on to another activity, instead of slowing down his swing to get off, Oz jumped yelling, "Catch me!"

In a panic Gil got in the boy's line of fire, catching him on his back like a piggy back ride. Oz giggled once he was safe in his surrogate father's arms, hugging him affectionately around the neck. Gil bounced him up from his hips to his ribs since he caught him fairly low; so low he almost dropped the poor boy.

Oz guided Gil by his hair, using the black streaks as reins. They came by a water park, which Gilbert rushed into. He ran underneath a sprinkler, soaking the blond while only getting his hair wet.

"Hey!" Oz protested playfully as they left the water park. He shook his head like a dog to rid it of the water. Gil reached behind himself and ruffled the boy's hair.

Next was the open field. The three of them sat in the open green, relaxing. Gil bought some ice cream that they ate while they unwound. When the ice cream had disappeared they got up to continue around the park.

Suddenly, Oz tapped Gil on the shoulder and booked it to the other end of the field, yelling, "You're it!"

Gil smiled. It was nice to kno Oz still liked to play some games that he and him used to play when they were kids. Not wasting any time, he ran after the blond, easily overtaking him and tapping his back. "Tag!" He called over his shoulder as he made a u-turn.

Oz followed him, slowly losing distance. Gil realized this and slowed down, making it look like he was getting tired. After some more running Oz managed to get his finger to graze his father's jacket. Before he could move away Gil had already tapped him on the head. Oz returned the favor by grabbing hold of Gil's jacket then trying to run. This pattern of not being able to get away ended when Oz lost his balance, causing him and the raven-haired man to tumble to the ground.

They laughed together, exhausted from the chase. Oz sat up on Gil, innocently straddling his stomach. Gilbert sat up as well, causing the blond to slide into his lap.

"Why don't we get something to eat?" The raven-haired man suggested. Oz nodded eagerly and stood up and Alice happily followed them to the small food place in the park.

The trio ate in silence, back in the same field as before. Oz and Gil finished their food quickly, waiting for Alice so they could continue with their day. As they waited Oz grew increasingly bored. He lazily swung his head in Gil's direction, smiling evilly. He had one thought going through his mind: _Is Gil still ticklish?_

He leaned over and poked both of the raven-haired man's sides, causing him to jump and give a short laugh. Gil retaliated, knocking the boy on his back as he mercilessly tickled his stomach. Oz's arms shot downwards to fend off the attack; to no avail. He squirmed around in an attempt to cut off Gil's access to his stomach and sides, but couldn't cover everything at once.

Oz gave in and started laughing hard as he continued to try and protect himself. Gil laughed too, finding the blond's vain attempts adorable.

Gil's fingers ventured to Oz's neck, pressing down on what they used to call his 'off button'. The two found it one day during a tickle fight, when Oz was beating Gil. In an attempt to get the blond off of him, the raven-haired man had squeezed his shoulder, causing the boy to fall to the floor in a fit of laughter.

As soon as Gil's grip tightened, Oz gasped and frantically scrambled out from under his friend, trying to get away before he wasn't able to. He twisted and turned, laying his head down on his shoulder to try and prevent Gil's access to his neck. Finally the blond was free, and immediately broke into a clumsy run. He took one step and fell down, his ankle twisting in an unnatural way. As soon as he made contact with the ground he let out of yelp of pain.

"Oz!" Gil yelled worriedly, terrified that the boy was hurt.

Said blond curled up slightly, grabbing his ankle tightly. "Ow..." He whined under his breath.

Gilbert scrambled to his feet and ran over to the boy, kneeled next to him and helped him sit. "Are you okay!?" He demanded.

"Y-yeah." Oz answered. He tried to stand up, but his ankle refused to hold his weight. The blond fell back down whimpering in pain.

"You are not okay." Gil said firmly. He picked his son up bridal style and carried him to their carriage; Alice following behind.

"Where are we going?" The blond asked as they climbed into their carriage.

Gilbert looked down at the boy and smiled. "To get you checked out."


End file.
